Too Bad To Love (Y)
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE ONESHOOT... Mencintai seseorang itu, baik buruknya orang itu, rasa sakit akan tetap ada. Tapi, jika rasa sakit itu melebihi dari apa yang sudah Jaejoong korbankan, apa Jaejoong akan tetap bertahan menepati janji cintanya pada Yunho?/YAOI/DEWASA/ANGST/DLDR/RNR


**Too Bad To Love (Y)…**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Bbm: 75de8b83**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Fb: Kim Eun Seob**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**YUNJAE ONESHOOT/YAOI/ANGST/MPREG/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/READ should REVIEW**

**GA SUKA ADA ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR YANG BACA**

**DOSA SAYA UDAH BANYAK BANGET**

**JANGAN DITAMBAH LAGI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang bolong di Seoul, seorang namja tampan bermata bening agak sipit yang menyerupai musang namun tampak bersinar berjalan angkuh dengan beberapa bodyguard dibelakangnya. Seorang namja berusia 27 tahun. Pemilik Jung Corporation yang bergerak dibeberapa bidang usaha. JUNG YUNHO. Marmer Mall yang dipijakinya sekarang tidak lebih sebagai tempat dia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada beberapa staff yang mulai mengerecoki perusahaan.

"Bawa Pak Lee dan Pak Han kekantor. SEKARANG!" serunya geram saat 2 namja yang sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Direktur Utama Jung Corporation itu tengah berusaha melarikan diri. Segera semua mata tertuju pada Yunho dan beberapa namja besar yang mengejar atasan mereka. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap para pengunjung dan pekerja disana datar. Lagipula matanya tertutupi kaca mata hitam limited edition-nya. Kaki jenjangnya langsung berjalan keluar menuju mobil lamborgininya yang mengkilap, hingga siapapun yang melihat mobil itu, akan langsung terpukau.

Drrtttt

Drrrttt

"Wae?" jawab Yunho saat ponselnya bergetar didalam mobil. Sementara itu mobilnya sudah bergegas pergi dari Mall tadi.

"Eomma kerumah kalian. Tapi kenapa tak ada yang membukakan pintu eoh? Apa Joongie bersamamu?" seru suara disebrang sana. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi, mengisyaratkan pikirannya berkata 'tidak mungkin'

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur. Tunggulah, aku kesana sebentar lagi" sahut Yunho santai dan langsung mematikan ponselnya begitu saja, tanpa peduli teriakkan yang menggema didepan rumahnya sana.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Yunho memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang memang sepi tanpa satupun pelayan disana. Hanya ada penjaga yang selalu setia membuka dan menutup gerbang rumah besar itu. Tak jauh darinya, Yunho melihat sang eomma yang sudah tampak kelelahan karena menunggunya hampir setengah jam.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa tak mengatakan saja apa password rumahmu?!" hardik Mrs. Jung kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya yang selalu bersikap 'private' dalam hal apapun.

Click

Pintu itupun terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok namja cantik yang tampak mengenaskan dengan tubuh telanjang dan beberapa lebam ditubuhnya dengan dikelilingi kaparan barang yang membuat rumah besar itu sangat berantakkan. Sontak Mrs. Jung membelalak kaget saat melihat menantu yang paling disayanginya itu tampak begitu menyedihkan.

"OMO! JOONGIE!" pekiknya spontan dan langsung berlari kedalam dan memeluk tubuh telanjang menantunya itu. "YUN! CEPAT BAWA JAEJOONG KE RUMAH SAKIT! Hiks…hiks… apa yang terjadi? Hiks…"

Yunho dengan sigap mengambil selimut dikamarnya dan menggelungkannya ke tubuh istrinya itu. Wajah Yunho tampak datar-datar saja, namun dengan cepat dia membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil dengan diikuti eommanya dari belakang. Merekapun pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, jAejoong langsung mendapatkan perawatan intensive dari Rumah Sakit. Mrs. Jung yang sudah menghubungi Mr. Jung agar datang ke Rumah Sakit segera menceramahi Yunho atas apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Brengsek kau Yun hiks…hiks… kenapa rumahmu sesepi itu eoh? Kau bahkan lebih kaya dari kami. Kenapa membayar penjaga untuk Jaejoong saja kau tidak mau? Dimana hati nuranimu eoh? Hiks… Aigooo kenap[a nasib menantuku semalang itu? HIks…" Mrs. Jung benar-benar tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar kabar dari pihak Rumah Sakit bahwa menantunya mengalami luka lebam akibat pemerkosaan. Tak ada satupun yang menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi di rumah sebesar itu yang bahkan ada penjaga didepannya? Bagaimana bisa penjahat menyelusup masuk? Siapapun bisa, karena di rumah besar itu hanya ada penjaga didepan. Akan sangat mudah memasuki rumah itu dengan lewat jalan lain lain.

Yunho bungkam. Bukan bungkam karena takut. Tapi lebih karena dia tak ingin berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kumohon jaga Jaejoong Yun. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa selain dirimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau menjaganya seperti dia menjagamu?" ujar Mr. Jung yang tengah mencoba menenangkan istrinya sambil menceramahi Yunho.

"Ck! Kejadian seperti ini, mana aku tahu akan terjadi? Lagian, siapa suruh dia diam tidak berlari keluar dari rumah?" ujar Yunho mendesis.

"Dia buta Yun! Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau ada penjahat yang akan melakukan hal keji ini padanya? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku menyesal menikahkan Jaejoong denganmu! Kalau bukan karena ini permintaan Jaejoong, aku tak akan pernah sudi menikahkanmu dengannya!" pekik Mrs. Jung frustasi.

"CUKUP! Kenapa eomma harus menuruti permintaannya? Siapa dia? Apa dia anak haram kalian atau apa? Aku anak kalian! Aku sudah menolak menikahinya dan kalian tetap memaksaku. Jangan salahkan aku! Aku pergi!" seru Yunho meluap-luapkan amarahnya pada kedua orangtua-nya dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi dari Rumah Sakit itu.

"YAK!" teriak Mrs. Jung saat Yunho pergi begitu saja. Dia akan mengejar Yunho, namun Mr. Jung menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi" ujar Mr. Jung mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku bersumpah, anak itu tak pantas hidup hiks… kenapa dia sekejam itu pada Jaejoong. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Agar dia sadar dan mengerti kenapa dia harus mencintai Jaejoong" desis Mrs. Jung tertahan dlam pelukkan suaminya.

"Ingatlah apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Kita tak boleh mengatakannya pada Yunho. Kita akan membuat Yunho terluka sampai dia ingat semuanya. Biarkan dia merubah perilakunya sendiri dan biarkan Jaejoong meluluhkan hatinya" harap Mr. Jung.

"Sampai kapan?" lirih Mrs. Jung. "Aku kasian pada Jaejoong. Dia begitu mencintai Yunho hiks…hiks…"

"Hanya Jaejoong dan Tuhan yang akan memutuskannya" tak terasa, airmata Mr. Jung ikut mengalir meratapi nasib menantunya.

.

.

.

Mata doe yang dua hari tertutup itu kini membuka menampakkan mata besarnya yang redup. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara panggilan didekatnya. Suara sang mertua yang sudah dianggapnya seperti eomma sendiri. "Eooma?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Joongie~~~ Kau sudah sadar nak?" ujar Mrs. Jung yang langsung mencium kening Jaejoong lembut. Mengantarkan untaian kehangatan yang sangat disukai Jaejoong.

"Eomma mennagis? Nan gwencana. Jangan pernah menangis eoh? Aku akan memasak untuk eomma, tunggulah ne" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum diwajahnya. Namun, pergerakkannya langsung ditahan oleh Mrs. Jung.

"Kau di Rumah Sakit sayang. Jangan banyak bergerak ne" Mrs. Jung merasakan pedih di ulu hatinya melihat betapa sang menantu begitu baik padanya.

"Mwo? Ke- kenapa aku bisa disini? Ah!" tiba-tiba Jaejoong memekik kaget. "Eomma? Yunho pasti belum sarapan. Ayo antar aku pulang" seru Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"Joongieee jeba~~~lll berhenti melakukan semua ini untuk Yunho. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Tubuhmu kurus dan sepucat ini. Kau lebih butuh perhatian daripada manusia macam itu" geram Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Mrs. Jung.

"Eomma, Yunho itu anakmu. Kenapa bicara begitu eoh?"

"Ck! Makanlah dulu, setelah itu eomma akan mengantarmu pulang. Kasian anak dalam perutmu. Kau kan sudah 2 hari tidak makan nasi. Kau hanya makan infuse" Mrs. Jung menghela napas panjang. Mengalah pada Jaejoong.

"Mwo? 2 hari? OMO! Siapa yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Yun-"

"Ssssstttt" Mrs. Jung tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua kata-kata Jaejoong yang selalu berakhir dengan Yunho Yunho dan Yunho. "Makanlah"

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong pasrah saat Mrs. Jung menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ekhem Joongieee" panggil Mrs. Jung sambil menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Em?" sahut Jaejoong yang dengan lahap mengunyah makanannya.

"Bercerailah dnegan Yunho" sontak ucapan Mrs. Jung membuat JAejoong menelan nasi dalam mulutnya kasar.

"Tak akan eomma. Yunho akan marah dan sedih jika tau aku meninggalkannya" sungut Jaejoong.

"Yunho yang dulu mungkin akan begitu. Tapi, Yunho yang sekarang sering menggoreskan luka untukmu Joongie. Dia tak akan pernah kembali menjadi Yunho kita. Otaknya tak akan pernah mngingat kita dengan baik lagi. Hiks… kenapa kau masih bertahan?"

"Eomma?" Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengarkan isakkan yang keluar dari mulut Mrs. Jung. Dia bahkan tak tau harus menjawab apa. "Mianhae" dan hanya berakhir dnegan kata singkat itu.

.

.

.

Yunho yang dipanggil Mrs. Jung untuk membawa Jaejoong pulangpun masih mau menuruti perintah eommanya itu. bahkan Yunho kadang masih penasaran, apakah benar yeoja itu adalah eommanya. Sayangnya, sehebat apapun dia mengkerahkan pasukkannya untuk mencari tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, tetap saja data-data yang sama akan kembali ditangannya. Dia menhela napas keras.

"Kau tidak mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku yang melakukan itu padamu kan?" desis Yunho, hingga Jaejoong menunduk takut.

"A- anniyo. Aku tak akan mengatakanya" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Awas saja kalau mereka tau siapa yang membuat lebam ditubuhmu itu. Kupastikan anak dalam perutmu itu mati ditanganku" ancam Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong jijik.

"Ne. Hiks…"

"Menggelikan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja tampan sepertiku memiliki istri seorang namja? Sudah namja, buta, bisa hamil? Ya Tuhan, aku yakin kau adalah binatang melata yang dikutuk menjadi manusia. Aku bahkan jijik padamu" hina Yunho.

"Mi- mianhae hiks…hiks… mianhae" Jaejoong terus mengucapkan kata maaf dnegan menahan isakkannya yang apabila semakin keras, pasti akan membuat YUnho marah. Dia tak mau Yunho marah lagi. Tak peduli sudah 3 bulan pernikahan mereka dan Yunho selalu memberikan luka difisik dan hatinya, Jaejoong akan tetap berusaha untuk tak membuat Yunho marah.

Yunho langsung kembali menyambar Koran yang dibacanya, mengalihakan pandangannya dari makhluk buta yang membuatnya benci dan jijik itu. Sang supir hanya menutup mata, tak tega mendengar ucapan keji sang majikkannya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai dirumah. Yunho bergegas memsuki rumah, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun menoleh pada Jaejoong yang tak tau arah. Untunglah ada supir yang dengan senang hati membantu sang namja cantik itu.

"YAK! Cepatlah! Aku lapar bodoh!" pekik Yunho pada Jaejoong yang digiring oleh supirnya.

"N- nde~~~" seru Jaejoong.

Untunglah hari ini pembantu yang sering menemani Jaejoong memasak sudah datang dari cuti 1 minggunya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jaejoong akan benar-benar kehilangan jarinya yang selalu hampir putus saat dia memotong beberapa bahan makanan. Tak lama, makan siangpun sudah tersedia dimeja makan yang disalah satu kursi, sudah duduk sang tuan besar dalam rumah itu. Yunho sudah akan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi.

PUK

"Agh hiks…hiks… a- appo hiks…" isak Jaejoong saat merasakan denyut dihidungnya karena sesuatu yang keras melayang kehidungnya.

"Tuan Jaejoong!" seru sang maid yang melihat Yunho melempar sendok sayur kewajah Jaejoong. "Ayo kita duduk dibelakang ne" bujuk sang maid.

"Sudah tau kau membuatku jijik! Jangan pernah lagi memperlihatkan batang hidungmu itu didepanku ARRA?!" pekik Yunho marah. Jaejoong sampai terlonjak kaget mendnegar umpattannya.

Dengan perasaan yang kembali tersayat-sayat, Jaejoong mengikuti sang maid yang menggiringnya ke taman belakang. Jaejoong sangat sedih dengan sikap Yunho yang sekasar itu. Tapi, dia sangat ingat ucapan Yunho sebelum semua bencana yang menimpanya terjadi. Hanya itu yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan menunggu Yunhonya kembali.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dibangku taman belakang rumah sambil menatap kosong kedepan. Dia tau aklau maid yang selalu menemaninya di rumah ini ada disampingnya. Tiba-tiba air mata Jaejoong meluncur lagi. dia teringat perlakuan Yunho setelah mereka menikah. Pernikahan ini adalah permintaan Yunho, namun tak seharusnya dia melanjutkan pernikahan itu jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, dia takut, takut jika yUnho mengingat semuanya dan dia tak ada disampinya. Yunho pasti akan sedih.

"Hiks…"

"Tuan?" sang maid kembali gelagapan saat Jaejoong terisak lagi.

"Ahjumma?" panggil Jaejoong lirih.

"Ne?"

"Apa aku sudah tidak cantik lagi? Apa aku terlihat begitu menjijikan seperti yang Yunho katakana? Apakah aku benar-benar sejelek itu?" tangis Jaejoong langsung pecah saat sang maid memeluknya erat.

"Demi Tuhan tuan, Tuan bahkan seratus kali lipat lebih cantik. Apalagi sekarang ada aegya dalam perut tuan. Aura kecantikkan tuan semakin terpancar. Aegya menggantikan sinar mata eommanya tuan" bangga maid itu.

"Be- benarkah? Hiks…hiks… kenapa Yunho tidak mengatakan itu padaku? Hiks…" Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Dalam bayangannya, Yunholah yang tengah memeluk dan berkata hal manis itu untuknya. MIris memang saat kita mengkhayalkan hal yang tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia 5 bulan. Hampir tiap minggu Mrs. Jung datang kerumah. Jaejoong sangat senang saat Mrs. Jung mendatanginya dan mengelus-elus perutnya. Aegyanya seolah-olah melonjak senang dalam perutnya. _**'Bagaimana jika appa yang menyentuhmu? Apa kau akan langsung keluar?'**_ batin Jaejoong.

"Kekeke~~~" Jaejoong terkekeh geli hingga mendatangkan tatapan bingung dari Mrs. Jung.

"Aiiissshhhh apa yang lucu eoh? Eomma kan tidak melucu Joongieeee" rengut Mrs. Jung yang bisa Jaejoong ketahui melalui nada suaranya.

"Anniyooo… aku hanya menghayal, bagaimana jika Yunho mengelus perutku kekke~~~ Aegya pasti lebih senang dari ini" seru Jaejoong senang. Sayangnya, ucapan yang penuh harapan itu didengar begitu memilukan bagi mrs. Jung.

"Apa Yunho belum pernah menyentuh perutmu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Eum" angguk Jaejoong. "Padahal aku sangat ingin" Jaejoong tersenyum penuh harap.

"Joongieee~~~" Mrs. Jung langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong erat. "kau manusia apa malaikat eoh? Berhenti melakukan ini. Kita katakana pada Yunho semuanya agar dia ingat ne"

"Itu akan menyakitinya eomma" Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, Tuhan tau apa yang terbaik untukku. Kita biarkan saja Tuhan mengembalikan ingatan Yunho"

"Terserah kau saja sayang. Eomma janji akan lebih sering kemari"

.

.

.

"JAE!" pekik Yunho yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung mencari Jaejoong ditengah malam begini.

"NE!" Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Malas melihat hal itu, Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong kekamar mereka. Tanpa babibu, Yunho langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tau apa yang diinginkan suaminya itu. Jaejoong pasrah, membiarkan suaminya menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan kiss marks yang pasti tak akan hilang dalam 1 minggu.

"Akh" Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya kedlam rektumnya yang bahkan tak mendapat pelonggaran sedikitpun sebelumnya. Perih? Pasti. Tapi, Jaejoong berusaha menerima semuanya, asalkan namja yang dicintainya itu terpuaskan.

"Arrrgggg eerrrmmmmhhh bitch ahhh kenapa lubangmu sesempit dan seketat ini ahhhh nikmattthhh euuunngghhh" dirty talk Yunho keluar tanpa bisa dibatasi. Mulutnya terus mengerang nikmat bersamaan dengan juniornya yang terus menggenjot lubang surga Jaejoong cepat dan keras.

"Akh akh akh" Jaejoong melambung tinggi saat Yunho mampu menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat dan kuat. Rasa sakit tak lagi mendominasi dirinya.

"EUUNNNGGGGHHHHHH"

CROT CROT CROT

Yunho langsung berbaring dibelakang Jaejoong tanpa berniat mengeluarkan juniornya dalam lubang Jaejoong. Tubuhnya yang sama telanjangnya dengan Jaejoong sangat lengket akibat keringat dan sperma yang membuat tubuhnya malas bergerak lagi. Entah kenapa, dia tak pernah bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah bercinta. Bahkan dengan lancang, tangannya memeluk tubuh namja cantik yang sudah terkulai lemas setengah sadar itu.

Hal ini juga yang membuat dia membenci istrinya itu. Kenapa tubuh itu begitu mencandunya hingga dimata Yunho, Jaejoong memiliki kemampuan menggoda layaknya pelacur diluar sana. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia justru tersenyum dalam lelapnya. Dia bersyukur, walaupun Yunho begitu kasar dan bahkan terkesan begitu membencinya, tapi ternyata, masih ada perilaku Yunho yang tak akan berubah. Memeluknya sesusai bercinta. Bahkan aegya dalam perutnya bergerak-gerak lincah hingga Jaejoong sedikit meringis atas kelakuan anaknya.

.

.

.

Menginjak usia kandungan ke delapan bulan, Tuhan masih saja menguji kesetiaan Jaejoong. Yunho mulai sering membawa yeoja kerumah. Bahkan tak segan Yunho melakukan sex dikamar mereka bahkan diruang-ruang yang ada dirumah itu. Jaejoong sempat bersyukur dia tak dapat melihat bagaimana percintaan suaminya dnegan yeoja-yeoja itu. Tapi, kenapa telinganya sampai berdenging ketika desahan nikmat yeoja-yeoja itu menggema?

Sekuat mungkin Jaejoong mengurung diri dikamar bibi Shim yang merupakan maid yang mengurus dapurnya. Bibi Shin bahkan terlihat murka dengan kelakuan Yunho. Tapi, yeoja itu tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan malaikat cantik dihadapannya seorang diri dirumah ini. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Jaejoong nantinya.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan lincah para yeoja didalam bar. Bahkan Yoochun, temannya tak berhenti mengingatkan Yunho bahwa dia sudah punya istri dan akan segera menjadi seorang appa.

"Diamlah Chun! Tau apa kau tentang rumah tanggaku?" geram Yunho yang merasa terusik.

"Aku baru sadar. Kau benar-benar bukan Yunho yang kukenal" sinis Yoochun. Seketika itu juga Yunho menoleh pada Yoochun dan menatapnya sengit.

"Lalu aku seperti apa? HAH?!"pekik Yunho yang kini sudah mencengkram kerah kemeja Yoochun. Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Yunho kami adalah orang yang tak akan mau melirih yeoja lain karena Jaejoong. Yunho kami tak akan bersikap sekasar ini karena Jaejoong. Yunho kami sangat mencintai Jaejoong hingga dia tak akan melakukan semua kebodohan ini!" sembur Yoochun puas.

"Persetan!" desis Yunho setelah melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yoochun dan langsung menyambar bir dimejanya. Yoochun tersenyum kecut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang tengah malam kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah 8 bulan dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk mengeluarkan makhluk mungil dalam perutnya, Yunho semakin berulah. Bahkan dia semakin sering membawa yeoja-yeoja seksi kerumahnya. Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong meneriaki Yunho mati-matian agar namja bermata musang itu menoleh padanya. Merasa tak sanggup lagi membiarkan Yunho terjerumus dengan sex bebas, terlebih dia tak sanggup mendengar desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut yeoja lain lagi. "YUN! JANGAN MELAKUKAN SEX LAGI DIRUMAH DENGAN YEOJA-YEOJA MURAHAN ITU!"

PLAK

BUGH

BUGH

Jaejoong menjaga perutnya dari tendangan Yunho. Hatinya sakit bukan main menghadapi cobaan dari Tuhan. Kali ini dia sangat-sangat tidak tahan lagi, tapi ucapan Yunho kembali terngiang-ngiang diingatannya saat kaki Yunho terus menghantam tubuhnya.

"YUN! ISTRIMU SEDANG HAMIL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak yeoja yang dibawa Yunho.

"KAU!" Yunho menunjuk yeoja yang menatap Yunho nyalang. "KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" teriak Yunho kesal, dan membuat yeoja iktu berdecak benci pada Yunho hingga dia bergegas keluar dari rumah itu.

"KAU! IKUT AKU!" pekik Yunho sambil menyeret Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi.

"YUN! Hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong menangis sengsegukkan saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya ketika Yunho menyeretnya menuju kamar mandi.

TRAAAASSSSSSHHHHH

Air dingin mengguyur tubuh pucat Jaejoong. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar mencoba berdiri dan keluar. Namun, apa gunanya jika Yunho tak akan melepaskannya? Yunho dnegan tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong dan langsung melumat bibir cherry itu kasar dalam guyuran air.

"Akh" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Bayangkanlah betapa pedih hatinya saat orang yang begitu dicintainya malah memperlakukannya sekejam ini. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong melepaskan cengkraman Yunho.

"YUN! AKU HAMIL YUN! KASIHANILAH AKU! Hiksss AKH"

BRUGH

Jaejoong meremas perutnya saat merasakan sakit akibat benturan yang diakibatkan Yunho pada perutnya. Yunho mendorongnya hingga perutnya terhantuk lantai licin kamar mandi itu.

"BIAR KUTUNJUKKAN PADAMU APA ITU KASIHAN!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Jaejoong memekik kuat saat YUnho meremas perutnya hingga rasanya kematian akan mendatanginya. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini suara Yunho yang dulu tetap terngiang-ngiang ditelinga dan pikiran Jaejoong. Ditengah-tengah sakit yang menghantamnya, kata-kata yang meluluhkan hatinya itu kembali terdengar.

_**'Jae! Jangan tinggalkan aku Jae! Aku pasti akan sembuh dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan diriku buta Jae aaarrrrgggggghhhhh kepalaku sakit Jae aaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh saranghae Jae'**_

__"Bagaimana rasanya eoh? Hahahaaaaa matilah kau makhluk menjijikan! Aku membencimu sampai ketulangku. MATILAH!" pekik Yunho terbahak-bahak dengan tangannya yang tetap meremas perut Jaejoong kuat.

"Yunho hiks…arrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhh saranghaeee Yun…. Saranghaee…." Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menaha rasa sakit yang menderanya, hingga rasanya sebuah sinar terang menghampirinya.

Seketika itu juga cairan merah memenuhi lantai kamar mandi. Yunho yang mabuk bahkan tak akan peduli jika Jaejoong mati sekalipun. Malah tawanya terdengar menggema memekakkan telinga. Tak sadar jika pintu kamar mandi sedari tadi terus digedor-gedor oleh beberapa orang diluar sana hingga terdengar gebrakkan kuat dari luar dan terlihatlah semuanya.

"JOONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" pekik suara dibelakang Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho memijat kepalanya kuat saat sinar matahari menembus sampai kedalam matanya ketika mata itu terbuka, sebuah rasa sepi menghampirinya. Seketika itu juga dia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"akh" ringisnya saat merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Matanya melotot saat melihat tubuhnya ternyata tergeletak diruang tengah.

"JAE!" pekiknya memanggil Jaejoong. "Sialan namja itu. JAE!" pekiknya lagi.

SPLASSSHHH

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan kejadian tadi malam berputar-putar dikepalanya tentang bagaimana sang appa menghantam tubuhnya dengan balok kayu yang entah berasal darimana. Perlahan dia mendirikan tubuhnya. Matanya langsung melirik tetesan darah yang berasal dari kamar mandi menuju pintu rumahnya. "A- apa ini?" tanyanya bingung dan ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

SPLAAAASSSSHHHH

Kembali sebuah ingatan menghampirinya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Matanya langsung melotot, dengan tubuh bergetar dia menuju kekamar mandi. Kakinya terasa begitu berat setiap mendengar teriakkan kesakitan Jaejoong terngiang dikepalanya. Ketika matanya menatap isi kamar mandi, wajahnya terdiam kaku. Bahkan dia tak tahu siapa yang telah menggerakkan tubuhnya semalam. Dia mabuk. Dia benar-benar tak sadar melakukannya.

Yunho takut-takut menghubungi keluarganya. Diliriknya setiap ruang dirumahnya, bahkan dia keluar dari rumah dan tak menemukan siapapun dirumahnya. Terlebih eommanya tak mengangkat telponnya, apalagi appanya. Sejenak Yunho memijat kepalanya yang masih sakit.

SPLASSSHHHH

_**'Kau selingkuh!'**_

_** 'Aku tidak selingkuh YUN! Berhenti mengikutiku! Aku muak denganmu! Kau terlalu possessive'**_

_** 'Anni Jae! Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu!'**_

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH Appo" ringis Yunho ketika ingatan-ingatan itu menghantam kepalanya. Dia bahkan menangis menahan rasa sakitnya. "JAE! DIMANA KAU BRENGSEK ARRRGGGHHH" sepertinya dia masih tak sadar jika Jaejoong tak lagi disana.

_**'Cinta macam apa yang kau maksud Yun? Aku hanya mengerjakan tuigas kantor dengan Siwon dan kau langsung menghantam wajah Siwon dengan pukulanmu tanpa mendengar penjelasan kami! Jika kau mencintaiku kau tak akan mencurigaiku separah ini YUN!'**_

_** 'Arra arraseeo… aku akan berubah ok? Jebal~~~ aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Jae… Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…hiks…'**_

_** 'Mian Yun. Kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku sadar bahwa kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku Yun. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Mian Yun, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku pergi'**_

_** 'ANDWAE JAE AKU-'**_

_**TTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**BRAK**_

_** 'YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_** 'Ya ampun apa yang dilakukan namja itu sampai tertabrak begitu?'**_

_** 'Dia mengejar kekasihnya'**_

_** 'Kasian sekali siiihhh'**_

_** 'Yang mana kekasihnya?'**_

_** 'Yang memeluknya itu kekasihnya'**_

_** 'YUN! Hiks… apa yang kau lakukan? Hiks… baboya?! Eoh?'**_

_** 'Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit'**_

_** 'Kenapa kau telat mengerem trukmu bodoh?!'**_

_** 'Mian tuan. Tapi ini lampu hijau. Pacar anda yang salah. Tapi, saya tetap akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit'**_

_** 'Jae~~~'**_

_** 'Yun?'**_

_** 'Kepalaku sakit Jae hiks… bahkan mataku perih'**_

_** 'YAK! CEPAT BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT! DIA PENDARAHAN DAN MATANYA SUDAH MEMBENGKAK AKIBAT KACA TRUK ITU!'**_

_** 'JANGAN MENERIAKKIKU! AKU TAU! YAK! AKU SUDAH MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB. CEPAT BAWA PACARMU KEDALAM MOBIL!'**_

_** 'Hiks… ne. Ayo Yuuunnnn hiks… jebal~~~ tahanlah…'**_

_**BRRRRMMMMM**_

_** 'Jae~~~'**_

_** 'Yun jangan banyak bicara hiks…'**_

_** 'Aku tak bisa melihatmu Jae hiks… aku akan buta Jae… apa kau akan tetap meninggalkanku? Hiks… aku takut Jae… aku takut… hiks…'**_

_** 'Aku- aku hiks… diamlah Yun hiks…'**_

_** 'Jae! Jangan tinggalkan aku Jae! Aku pasti akan sembuh dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan diriku buta Jae aaarrrrgggggghhhhh kepalaku sakit Jae aaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh… saranghae Jae hiks'**_

_** 'Kau tak akan buta Yun. Percayalah padaku hiks… jangan takut… nado saranghae jeongmal'**_

SPLASSSHHHH

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH hiks…hiks… apa ini hiks… Jaejoong ah…"

BRUGH

Tubuh Yunho jatuh begitu saja dilantai marmer rumah besarnya itu. bahkan tetangga yang melihatnya langsung memasuki pekarangan rumahnya saat melihat jatuhnya Yunho yang tak wajar, ditambah darah yang merembes keluar membasahi wajahnya. Tetangganya langsung membawa Yunho ke Rumah Sakit ditemani beberapa tetangga yang lain.

.

.

.

2 tahun semenjak kejadian itu, tak pernah ada satupun yang mengabari Yunho perihal dimana keberadaan Jaejoong. Bahkan orang tuanya menutup pintu rapat-rapat setiap kali Yunho mendatangi mereka. Hingga suatu hari, Yunho melihat sang eomma di Mall. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari seorang namja gembul yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk pipi Mrs. Jung.

Tak ingin Mrs. Jung lari, Yunho pelan-pelan menghampiri eommanya yang menuju parkiran. Mata Yunho menatap kaku pada bocah yang ada dalam gendongan eommanya yang kini menatapnya dengan mata jernihnya. Hati Yunho langsung menghangat saat bocah itu mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya sambil tertawa senang saat menatapnya.

DEG

"Minnie~~~ Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada bocah dalam gendongannya itu, lalu menoleh mengikuti arah pandang bocah itu. seketika itu juga mata Mrs. Jung membelalak kaget. Saat itu juga YUnho langsung menyergap Mrs. Jung dan membawa bocah itu dalam gendongannya.

"YUNHO!" pekik Mrs. Jung tak terima saat Yunho dengan seenaknya merampas bocah dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma kumohon~~~ aku sudah ingat semuanya… Aku menyesal, sekarang dimana Jaejoong? Dan… siapa anak ini? Apa dia anakku?" tanya Yunho memelas dan penuh harap.

"Heh" Mrs. Jung mendesah mengejek. "Aku menyesal, dan semakin menyesal menerima tawaran Jaejoong untuk mendonorkan matanya untukmu"

"MWO?! A- apa maksud eomma?" Yunho merasa bongkahan batu menghantam kepalanya keras.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Mengenali darah dagingmu saja kau tidak bisa. Lalu apa gunanya Jaejoong mendonorkan matanya untukmu?"

"Eomma?" Yunho semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan eommanya.

"Ah!" Mrs. Jung menjentikkan jarinya. "Akuu tau sekarang. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan matamu untuk menatap benci pada namja yang mencintaimu"

"EOMMA! AKU MENCINTAI JAEJOONG! MAAFKAN AKU! KENAPA EOMMA TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?" teriak yUnho spontan.

"Huwaaaaaa hiks…. Huwaaaa" hingga bocah yang ada dalam gendongannya menangis sengsegukkan.

SREETT

"Lihat? Dia menangis karenamu! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menyakiti orang Yun? Apa kau puas?" sinis Mrs. Jung setelah berhasil merampas kembali bocah itu kedalam gendongannya.

"A- apa harus aku mati agar kau mempertemukanku dengan Jaejoong?" tanpa sadar airmata Yunho mengalir begitu saja. Mungkin eommanya benar, dari dulu yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanyalah menyakiti orang.

"Pergilah ke neraka" desis Mrs. Jung yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho, masuk keddalam mobil.

Mrs. Jung memeluk bocah gembul itu erat. setetes cairan bening itu juga mengalir melalui mata sayup Mrs. Jung. Supirnya sudah menjalankan mobilnya, namun saat menoleh keddepan, matanya menatap shock pada yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mobil mereka yang mulai melaju.

"AWAS!"

CKIIIIIIITTTTTTT

"Ya Tuhan! Itu tuan Yunho kan? Untunglah dia tak tertabrak" syukur supir itu.

"Anak itu! Aiiissshhhh" Mrs. Jung langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui kaca pintu mobil. "YAK! Cepat masuk!" pekik Mrs. Jung terpaksa. See? Yunho dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

Didalam mobil, heninglah yang terasa. Kalau bukan karena bocah itu, pasti tak aka nada suara apapun didalam sana.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya YUnho yang tengah menimang-nimang bocah namja yang tertawa senang akibat ulah Yunho yang meonjak-lonjakkan tubuh bocah itu.

"Changmin" jawab mrs. Jung ketus.

"Jung Changmin? Aigooo kau sangat tampan seperti appa" ujar Yunho santai. Hingga membuat Mrs. Jung muak.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tak akan mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi"

"Asal itu permintaan Jaejoong. Aku akan menurutinya"

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik tengah terbaring direrumputan halaman rumah keluarga Jung. Hanya bibi Shin yang kini menjaganya. Ah! Sama saja seperti dulu bukan? Jaejoong tersenyum kecut saat merasakan pelukkan sang suami ditubuhnya. Apalagi kecupan ringan dipipi, dahi dan bibirnya. Semua terasa begitu nyata, sampai-sampai dia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. _**'Bahkan bayanganmu tak mau pergi dariku Yun. Ottokkhae?'**_ batinnya lirih.

"Mianhae…saranghae…"

DEG

Bisikkan itu terasa terlalu nyata untuk Jaejoong. Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Bahkan kini rangkulan erat ditubuhnya dan lagi kecupan didahinya menyadarkannya, bahwa ini bukan mimpi semata.

"Eo- eomma?" panggil Jaejoong takut-takut. Tapi tak ada sahutan. Orang yang dipanggilnya tengah sibuk menangis didepan pintu rumah melihat adegan Yunho dan dirinya.

"Ini aku Jae hiks… Aku Yunhomu yang dulu… Terima aku jebal~~~ hiks…"

Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Orang yang dua tahun ini ditunggunya telah datang. Suara orang yang dicintainya, yang didengarnya hampir tiap minggu didepan rumahnya benar-benar datang.

"Kau Yunho? Jinca? Hiks… JINCAYOOO?! EOH?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"YAK! hiks… tentu saja! Aiiisssshhhh semenjak meninggalkanku, kau belajar membuat nada tinggi ya? Hiks… telingaku berdenging mendengarnya hiks… kau makin cantik, jadinya susah melepaskanmu yang cerewet hiks…"

"YUNHO! YUNHO YUNHO YUNHO!"

GRAB

"hiks… ini aku Jae hiks… benar sekali ini aku hiks…" Yunho membalas pelukkan Jaejoong. Yunho tak menyangka akan mendapat respon sebaik ini dari namja cantik yang kemarin telah disakitinya begitu kejam.

"Hiks… Yunhoku kembali hiks…hiks… Yunhooo" Jaejoong meraung-raung dalam pelukkan Yunho. Hatinya senang sekali. Tak peduli ini Yunho yang dulu atau tetap tak ingat kejadian terdahulu, yang penting Yunho datang memeluknya erat seerat ini. Hatinya bahagia sekali.

"Mian sudah membiarkanmu menunggu yUnho. HIks… eo- eomma hanya benci pada anak brengsek ini. Kenapa begitu lama melupakan kita hiks… mianhae…" ujar Mrs. Jung yang ikut dalam pelukkan itu dengan membawa Changmin bersamanya.

Changmin langsung memeluk eommanya, mencari sesuatu yang sangat-sangat diinginkannya. Bahkan Yunho sampai terdorong melepas pelukkan Jaejoong saat Changmin menyelip masuk diantara mereka. Mrs. Jung hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah cucunya itu.

"Kau lihatlah betapa pintarnya anakmu itu!" ujar Mrs. Jung pada Yunho.

"Mwo?" Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin, dan matanya langsung membelalak kaget. "MWO?!" Yunho kaget bukan main saat Changmin menyusu pada dada montok istrinya itu. Bahkan YUnho sempat tercengang saat Jaejoong meringis, mengingatkannya pada saat namja cantik itu dibawahnya.

"YAK! JANGAN LIHAT-LIHAT!" teriak Yunho pada supir dan appanya yang ternyata juga sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoongnya diperhatikan semesum itu oleh appanya dan supirnya, langsung saja dia menggendong Jaejoong bridal. Tak peduli seberapa beratnya Jaejoong ditambah bocah yang ada dalam pelukkan Jaejoong.

"OMO!" pekik Jung Family dan beberapa karyawan yang ada disana.

.

.

.

"Jae?" bisik Yunho yang tengah mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang, setelah Jaejoong menidurkan Changmin.

"Wae Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, takut kalau Changmin bangun.

"Eummm aku terangsang Jae~~~ Aigoooo bagaimana ini?" sontak ucapan jujur Yunho membuat Jaejoong memerah malu.

"ka- akalu begitu letakkan Minnie didalam box-nya dan…."

"dan apa Jae….?" desah Yunho.

"Kita tidur" cuek Jaejoong yang menahan malu. Yunho bodoh sekali menurutnya. Membuatnya semakin malu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak bersamatubuh telanjangmu Boo" goda Yunho.

"Boo?" Jaejoong melotot. "Itu kan panggilanmu dulu padaku Yun? Hiks… kau mengingatnya?" Jaejoong menangis haru.

"Eum" angguk Yunho dengan manjanya dibahu Jaejoong.

"Hiks… kenapa lama sekali Yun? Kau membuatku sakit hiks…" isakkan itu lolos juga.

Yunho langsung membawa Changmin kedalam box-nya. Mata Yunho menatap lirih pada Jaejoong yang menangis sengsegukkan. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti betapa sakitnya hati Jaejoong. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong mengingat luka lama itu lagi. Dia tak mau. Segera saja dia menindih tubuh ringkih itu.

"Ini malam pertama kita Jae… Yang kemarin bersamamu bukanlah aku… Jadilah milik Jung Yunho, kekasih possessive-mu. Kekasih yang melakukan apapun agar bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Arra?" bisik Yunho.

"Ne~~~ hiks…" angguk Jaejoong.

"Saranghae~~~"

"Nadonngghhhh ahhhh" desahan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho kini bermain dikedua nipplesnya. Tangan itu merambat mencari junior Jaejoong dan meremasnya lembut, hingga Jaejoong menggelinjang tak sabaran. Mulut yang tadi melumat nikmat bibir Jaejoong kini berpindah menandai leher Jaejoong dan mengemut nipples Jaejoong bergantian.

"Yuunnnhhhh jebbaaallllhhh ahhhh"

PLOP

"Ouuugghhhh" lenguh Jaejoong saat merasakan hangat pada juniornya. Dia sangat hapal kalau itu mulut suaminya. Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang dan segera setelah itu menumpahkan spermanya kedalam mulut Yunho yang dengan senang hati menampung dalam mulutnya. Yunho tak akan menelannya, justru dia segera mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dan terlihatlah hole Jaejoong yang kini berkedut-kedut.

"Euuunnngghhh Yunnnhhh ahhhh" Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak birahinya saat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya kedalam dan mengisinya dnegan spermanya tadi.

"Yakhhhh ahhhh euunnnggghhhh" Jaejoong meremas sprei kasur saat Yunho memasukkan 2 jarinya langsung dalam hole Jaejoong yang mulai licin dan becek. Tak sabar dan tak tahan dengan gejolaknya, Yunho langsung memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Jaejooong. Bersiap-siap menghujam hole Jaejoong.

"Aggghhhh hiks…" wajar jika Jaejoong Jaejoong kesakitan, mengingat holenya sudah 2 tahun lebih tak terjamah suaminya itu.

"Bersiaplah sayang" bisik Yuunho yang langsung meraup bibir Jaejoong, dan langsung membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan dibawahnya. Tanpa sadar jika diluar kamar, beberapa orang disana sampai mimisan mendengar desahan Jaejoong.

"Aiiissshhhh sudah sudah! Itu Yunho sungguhan. Bukan setan 2 tahun silam. Bubar semua!" seru Mr. Jung kesal. Membuat istrinya dan beberapa pegawainya menelan ludah kasar.

**END~~~**

Galaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tapi aku tetep bikin YunJae Happy Ending.

Biar kisah Seobie juga didoa'in Happy Ending…

Amiiinn…

Reviewwww Yoooo!...


End file.
